Kiba & Cheza break up
by redicekiba
Summary: Kiba falls into a trap while looking for Cheza and finds out she was betraying them the whole time. You have to read it to find out what happens.
1. Default Chapter

These characters are not mine except for Jennifer! SO NO SUING!  
Kiba & Cheza break up!  
Chapter one  
  
"Where are we?" Kiba questions. ( Cheza looks at Kiba blankly like Kiba said nothing) "We are in the hidden forest" Tsume answers. "It's not hidden any more" Hige states. "Wow nothing gets by you does it Hige" Tsume asks sarcastically. "Come Come Come down to the house of beauty the house of joy" A distant voice chants. "Did any body hear that besides me?" "I did it sounded like CHEZA!" Hige replies. ( Kiba looks around Cheza is gone........ Kiba gets so side tracked that he fell down off the path down the hill and into a ditch close to a pink house with red, blue, purple, yellow, and orange flowers on it, Kiba climes out just in time to see Cheza walking in the front door.) "Cheza wait" Kiba yelled. "Who dares stop me from walking into this lovely house. Who ever it is must die!!!...Oh it's Kiba the one who thinks I've been loving him .... Well Kiba I was using you to get information for a dear friend of mine who made me a flower maiden instead of letting me sit around in a patch of flowers!! She now knows every little detail of you and your stupid friends! Since I gave her all this information she gave me powers!! Now Kiba you must die and your stupid friends too!!!" Cheza yells as she shoots green energy blasts out of the palm of her hands! "Cheza I thought you loved me well if it is violence you want then that is what you will get!!!" Kiba yells as he turns into a wolf.  
  
How do you like it so far PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS so I know what to change so you will like my stories. Another one of my stories is called Inu Yahsha Kagome big fight. Please read it and give me reviews!!  
Sighned  
redicekiba 


	2. chapter two

Chapter 2  
These aren't my characters except for Jennifer SO NO SUING!!!!!  
  
He starts to charge at Cheza, Cheza throws green electric bolts at Kiba and hits him right in the head then the green on her hands turn red, Cheza throws them at Kiba. They get two feet away from Kiba then a girl jumps out of the bushes.  
  
"MEZONE!" She screams. A big black force field shoots out of her hands and rebounds the red bolts back to Cheza and hit her in the face.  
Cheza now has two big holes in her face she runs in side to get her face fixed.  
  
"Hi I'm Jennifer and you are...." She explains as Kiba goes back to looking like a human.  
"I'm Kiba..." He replies as he stares into her browns eyes.  
  
Jennifer has black hair down to her knees, And big shiny brown eyes and she's about 5 foot 9 inches.  
  
Kiba stares at her for a long time  
  
You will have to wait for next time to see what happens.  
redicekiba 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

These are not my characters accept for Jennifer so no suing!!!!

Kiba can't think of any thing to say so he just stares at her she finally speaks up and says.

"Are you ok 'cuz you look kind of weird, actually it looks kind of funny............ ha ha ha ha! Ok you look really funny."

Kiba wipes the drool off his mouth and tries to walk away while she's laughing because he is really embarrassed now.

" WAIT........... I want to talk to you."

"kwa" Kiba questions.

" Yeah I want to ask you....... Ask you......."

"Ask me what? Are you ok. Is something wrong?"

"NOOO! Do you have a girlfriend?" Jennifer questions.

" What!" He asks.

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND??!?!?!?!" Jennifer yells.

" Well I did but then she got mad at me and started throwing energy balls at me then you blew two holes in her face!" He laughs.

Jennifer's face turns red "Sorry" she says.

" No it's ok I was just kidding about that. You know your kinda cool." He says

" Really because I sort of like you..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................No scratch that I really like you!

" Ok we------"

" YO KIBA WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON DOWN THERE GET UP HERE!!!" Hege yells

" GRRRR I gotta go" kiba says

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you have to wait for chapter four one because I'm hungry and two because I just want to torture you!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

redicekiba


	4. Chapter four

These Characters……except for Jennifer SO NO SUING!!!

Chapter four.

"Are we there yet, Are we there yet? I have to go to the bathroom, I'm hungry are we there yet? Are w…" Hige Complains.

"Shut up….Hey it's a miracle he shut up!!!!" Tsume Growls with irritation.

It grew quiet, Kiba couldn't quit thinking about Jennifer.

"Hey, Kiba what happened down there?? It took you a long time to get back up here!!!" Tooboe states in a naïve sort of way.

"Oh, I don't know I saw something really amazing" Kiba bluntly states.

"Like what?"

"Nothing you would understand."

"ARE YOU SURE!!! 'Cuz if "IT" tried to hurt you I'll kill it."

"No I would rather you didn't."

"Ok…………………are you sure?"

"YES! I'm sure!"

"Whatever.."

They've been walking around for hours…getting nowhere…….

"When are we stopping to get some food???????" Toboe mutters.

"When I fell like it!!……imbisol!" Tsume scouls.

"Hey Kiba wait up!!" a girls voice shouts. It didn't sound like Cheza……

Hahahahahahaha I know you love me but that doesn't matter to me!!! You will have to wait until next time to see what happens!!

Signed

redicekiba


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five

NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE (except Jennifer) SO NO SUING! please

Kiba turned slowly… "JENNIFER?" He was so happy it was her (incase you hadn't noticed he liked her **duh**)

"Oh good it's you!" Jennifer screamed.

Kiba looked around… "Who else would be wondering around in the middle of nowhere?…"  
"Good point."  
"AHA! So that's what you were doing down there!" Hege exclaims.

Kiba turned and gave him a dirty look…  
"Ok I'll shutup…" Hege said.  
"So who are all these people?" Jennifer questioned."  
"Uhhhhh…… my friends…"  
"Ohhhh… HI! I'm Jennifer"

"Yeah we know…" Tsume retorted."  
Jennifer looked confused for a second then smiled.  
Hege leaned into Kiba's ear and whispered "How did you find her and don't say you found her because I'm not gonna fall for it…. Ask her if she has any sisters…"

"I can hear you, and no I don't have any sisters" Jennifer said not looking up from examining her nails.

"Dang it!"

"Kiba can I talk to you alone?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure… you guys just go on without me I'll catch up."

After a couple minutes Jennifer started talking. "So?"

"So what?" Kiba asked trying to sound as if he didn't know what she was asking (which he knew quite well) so that he could hear those words again… for some reason they made him feel good but he could not determine why.

"Do you like me earlier you only said "Ok we…" before you got called up here.

"I forgot?" Kiba's face turned red…

"I don't believe you"

"Well what I was going to say I forgot but I knew what it was about…"

"WHAT!"

"Well……… erm………uhhhhhh……… I really don't want to say it like this because it's gonna sound so stupid but………………..uhhhh……….umm…………

will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES!"

Kiba saw a pink figure show up a little ways off in the distance and turned

"WOW! YOU JUST DON'T GIVE UP DO YOU!"

MUAHAHAHAHA I know you wanna keep reading but I don't have any time because it's time for me to eat…. oh wait it's always time to eat I know I'm such a weird girl…. Well bye

redicekiba


	6. Chapter six

NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE except Jennifer SO NO SUING

Chapter six 

"APPERANTLY I DON'T!" the pink figure retorted.

Jennifer turned… "**CHEZA I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"**

"How do you know her name?" Kiba questioned.

"Didn't I tell you I'm a flower maiden who disobeyed my master…thingy… and they decided to see how a flower maiden would turn out on their own and since it went bad and tried to call me back to my dwelling but they couldn't get a hold of me so now I'm trying to hide from my creator."

Kiba still trying to process this thought forgot that Cheza was still standing there.

"Awwww…… isn't this cute it's Kiba finding out that his beloved is one of MY KIND!"

Kiba turned and Cheza cut him (with a sword) from the chest to his belly button.

"Uhhhh" that was Kiba's last word

Sorry this chapter was so short but I promise I'm not done I'm going to type another chapter as soon as I upload this one!

redicekiba


	7. Chapter seven

THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS except Jennifer SO NO SUING!

Chapter Seven 

Kiba awoke hours later…(and when I said "his last words" I didn't mean forever) looking into a cherry blossom tree.

"Oh thank god your finally awake!" Jennifer yelled jumping on top of him…

"Ohhhhh oww that hurt…" Kiba barely managed to cough out. "What happened to Cheza"

"ohhhh after I saw how big you cut was I was possessed with anger… I sent her home… or wherever she goes crying." Jennifer explained.

"huh… she gets what she deserves"

"Yeah I guess you could say that…"

Kiba looked down, he realized he wasn't wearing his shirt… and that he was bandaged quite tightly…

"Ohh don't move I'll tear your cut more…"

"Oh right" Kiba said as he lay back down. He started thinking about his day and he remembered that he had told his friends that he would catch up with them… " where are they… My friends…?"

"Oh I cought up with them and told them you had been injured and they helped me carry you over here. I gotta admit carrying a guy isn't all that easy… like slaying a flower maiden."

Kiba smiled but didn't bother to speak…. He looked into Jennifer's eyes and she tried not to look. When Kiba finally cought Jennifer's eyes she couldn't look away.

(Jennifer's thoughts) Oh no… this is it… he's looking into my eyes uh oh I can't look away… this is bad this is very bad…STOP BODY STOP! Crap I have no control left I'm getting closer….

(Kiba's thoughts) She's getting closer this is it…

They grew closer Jennifer's hand slipped under Kiba to give him support, to guide him up. It seemed like they were on automatic every thing just slipped into position.

Kiba felt like he was healed as he swiftly glided to her face. He closed his eyes and sat up quickly out of her arms and touched her mouth… she fell back into his arms and he embraced her. They sat there for what seemed like forever and they finally opened their eyes.

Jennifer started to cry… Kiba felt a little uncomfortable that it was his fault… but Jennifer gave him a reassuring smile that those were tears of joy

That's all for now

redicekiba


	8. Chapter eight

None of these characters are mine except Jennifer so no suing!

Chapter 8

Kiba felt a sharp pain and lay back down.

"Kiba are you ok?" Jennifer said rushing to her knees.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good"

"You're a flower maiden? I can't believe it." Kiba said trying to change the subject… Trying to get her mind off the pain or the kiss which ever one she was thinking about now.

"We'll it's not exactly my fault!"

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said not knowing it would trigger that sort of emotion.  
"Whatever." Jennifer retorted.

Jennifer turned sharply, her black hair swaying with every whimsical move of her body. "They're coming"

"Who?"

"You're friends" She said jumping to her feet. "How are you going to be able to get out of this place with your chest?" Jennifer asked with no emotion in those words at all.

"I'll be able to walk as long as I don't have to hunch my stomach."

"Good… because they're not going to want to stay for long… They look angry… or flabbergasted."

"Flabber what?" Kiba asked…

"It means surprised." Jennifer said giggling.

"HEY KIBA! I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WAS JUST A FRIEND!" Hige yelled.

Jennifer turned and gave Hige a sharp look then helped Kiba to his feet. "I hope you'll be alright." Jennifer said. "If you need anything just let me know. Ok?"

"Ok" He said walking to his friends.

They were once again walking but awkwardly in silence.

"Hey Kiba… I saw you two kissing back there… What's up with that? You don't have yourself a little human girl friend? Do ya?" Hege questioned.

"She's not human." Kiba said giving him a sharp look.

"Oh yeah then what is she?… A flower maiden?" Hege teased.

At that point Jennifer turned around and slapped Hege across the face and said "You have no right meddling in business you ought not be meddling in!" Then turned back around, Her hair slapping Hege across the face.

"Man she's fierce." Hege said giggling then turned to see Kiba wasn't there but walking with Jennifer in silence.

"Lets find a place to sleep tonight then we'll get up early in the morning and get some food." Tsume suggested.

Everyone agreed.

(By the way they don't sleep in Pajamas… they sleep in their clothes)

Hours later Kiba woke up from his sleep and realized it was still late at night. He turned and saw that Jennifer wasn't there any more. Alarmed, he rushed to his feet. He looked around at all the people sleeping and saw Jennifer nowhere in sight. He ran into the woods. He searched for at least thirty minutes, but Jennifer was nowhere to be found.

He went back to the camp site and sat there waiting for Jennifer, but after a while his back started to hurt from all the slouching and decided to lay down… bad idea… because soon after that he started to drift off to sleep, and before he knew it he was asleep. He woke again later and saw it was dawn and everyone was still sleeping… "Good…" he whispered "it's not time to leave yet!" He heard footsteps and looked over his shoulder to see a wolf. He counted the people around him… everyone was there. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the wolf again… He rubbed his eyes and opened them again just in time to see the wolf … slowly animate itself into Jennifer.

I know you love me… but this Chapter has to end here… one because it's a good place to stop and two I have to go out to dinner with my g-parents…

stupid family

redicekiba


	9. Chapter Nine

None of these characters are mine SO NO SUING! except for Jennifer..

Chapter 9

"Who are you?" Kiba Yelled.

"Wha?" Jennifer said looking up from brushing herself off. She looked up so fast that her hair flung out of her face. "Oh… right… You didn't just see that did you?..."

"She wha… well yeah I saw it… but you're not Jennifer because Jennifer is a flower maiden not a wolf."

"Well… I forgot to tell you that… well… ok here's the thing. I was born a wolf and I despised this one old lady because she would always say all this crap that I should be better mannered and so one day she really ticked me off so I went up to her face and I said "Ok old lady you're really pissing me off. Why don't you just go bother someone else for a change!" and I didn't think that was such a bad thing to say but evidently it was. So I turned my back to her and started to run off and she cursed me and turned me into a flower maiden. Some people wouldn't think that was 'so' bad but… It was. I never was such a girly girl. I was more of a boys are scared of me and I'll kick their ass type of girl. That's why I was gone I had to go to town to get the curse lifted."

"But why tonight?" Kiba questioned.

"Because tonight is the first full moon of the month, and I have an old book of my father's that said the first full moon is that of great power. So I went back to the lady who cursed me and she was obligated to lift the curse. So now I'm a wolf again…. I know it sounds unrealistic but it's the truth…" long silence

Kiba started to look away. He was mad that she had lied to him… and not told him the truth. But now she expected him to forgive her and accept her as if nothing happened. He got up and started to walk away.

"Kiba… please!" Jennifer started to cry. Weeping she grabbed Kiba's hand with both of her hands. "Don't go! I love you!" At this point tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Kiba gave her a look that said 'You love me?' but he didn't sit back down. Jennifer looked straight into his eyes and gave him a look that he'd never forget. He jerked his hand out of hers and went back to where he had slept. He sat down on his blanket and stared into the fire.

"You lied to me… and you can't expect me to forgive you."

"Well I"

"But I would never leave you behind." He said cutting her off in the middle of her sentence. He turned around and stared straight into her eyes. "I love you."

Shocked, Jennifer closed her eyes and smiled. She leaned into Kiba and he put his arms around her and they sat there with her head on his chest and his arms around her until morning. (Well you can't expect them to just sit there for so long… they ended up falling asleep with each other (gross))

When everybody else woke up they woke Kiba. He looked around and sat up.

"Is it time to go yet?" Kiba asked.

"Go back to sleep lover boy." Hege said.

Kiba gave him a sharp look. Then he nudged Jennifer. "Wake up." He whispered. "It's time to get going."

"Oh… ok." She mumbled with her eyes still closed. After about 30 seconds of just laying there she decided to sit up. She found her hairbrush and her toothbrush and got ready for the day. "Oh! Before I forget… here." She said handing Kiba and everybody else some food.

"What's this for?" Kiba asked.

"Well after I went to see the old lady." She said trying not to give anybody else too much information on the topic. "I stopped by a store and got everyone some breakfast. Is that ok?"

"Yeah… Thanks" He said giving her a "friendly" hug.

Later on they were traveling in the woods it felt like it had been hours. Jennifer turned to Kiba and said "I have something to show you. Come here."

I've decided to end it here… just because I love y'all

redicekiba


	10. Chapter 10

None of these Characters are mine except for Jennifer so no suing.

Chapter 10

Kiba pulled Jennifer away from every body else. He drug her through the forest and they came to a big clearing in the middle of it. He let go of her hand and walked out into the clearing and looked around. She stood there next to a tree and looked at him.

He smiled. "Look how much this place has changed." Kiba said as if they both knew why they were there.

"Where are we?" Jennifer asked.

"I used to come here all the time. I have so many secrets about this place and I have so many things hidden in this area."

"You mean you lived around here?"

"Well not exactly… When I was a kid my father was a traveler, we traveled the world because it was his job... I heard about 'paradise' when my father talked to his buddies. I didn't really know anything about 'paradise' until I met my friends. They knew so much about 'paradise' and I was the one who knew random facts about it, they didn't add up one bit in my head but when I stated them randomly to the others they seemed to be surprised at these missing facts about 'paradise.'"

"How long did y'all stay here?"

"I think it was a year or two."

"So… what kind of things do you have lying around out here?"

"I think I have a pencil I thought was really cool when I was a kid."

Jennifer looked around she looked for holes in trees but she couldn't find anything. She saw a tree that had a big (natural) hole in the bottom. She looked inside the hole and found a journal that said 'Kiba' on the front. She checked to see if Kiba was looking and opened it. She read the first page and it said.

Hi my name is Kiba I just moved here and nobody likes me... They make fun of me and I don't fit in. I thought that if I showed them I was a wolf that they would respect me more but they don't they just make fun of me and call me names I hate it and I wish they would stop it! Sorry I have to go my dad says it's time for dinner.

'Kiba had no friends as a child.' Jennifer thought to herself. 'I don't see why no one would like him. I showed the kids in my village that I was a wolf, and they wanted to be my friends really bad.' She giggled to herself.

HAHAHAHAH YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR CHAPTER ELEVEN! Jus' because I luv u all!

redicekiba


End file.
